Astro's Little Sister
by Lily800
Summary: Movie Fanfic. Astro's dad adoptes a cute girl...hehe
1. Adoption

"Son? Would you get down here, please?"

Astro replied, ''Coming!"

As he reached down, he noticed a cute blue-haired girl behind Dr. Tenma. She looked

like 11. She had baby-blue eyes.

Mr. Tenma said, '' We have a new family member, son.''

'' What? Are you saying...?"

"Yes, son." He said, and brought the girl in front of him, ''Lily will stay with us now.''

Lily smiled at Astro shyly.

Dr. Tenma said gently, ''Go on, now, Lily. Have fun with your big-brother.'' And he gently

pushed her near Astro.

Astro pulled down a finger, hoping she would hold it.

She did so, STILL SHY.

(sorry...the words "shy" and "shyly" are gonna be here alot.)

He took her to his room and showed her some of his toys.

Astro asked, ''So, what're your hobbies?"

Lily replied shyly, ''Nothing much…singing….''

Astro said, ''Cool. Will you sing a song for me?"

"But….I don't sing that well….''

''Just give it a try.''

"O-ok…''

(this is by Selena Gomez. "Who Says" )

**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else**

**Hey**

**You made me insecure, **

**Told me I wasn't good enough**

**But who are you to judge**

**When you're a diamond in the rough?**

**I'm sure you got somethings**

**You'd like to change about yourself**

**But when it comes to me**

**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else**

**La na na na na na na na na na na na na X2**

**I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me**

**La na na na na na na na na na na na na X2**

**You've got every right, to a beautiful life**

**C'mon!**

**Who says?**

**Who says you're not perfect?**

**Who says you're not worth it?**

**Who says you're the only one that's hurting?**

**Trust me**

**That's the price of beauty**

**Who says you're not pretty?**

**Who says you're not beautiful?**

**Who says?**

**It's such a funny thing**

**How nothing's funny when it's you**

**You tell me what you mean**

**But they keep wiping out the truth**

**It's like a work of art**

**That never gets to see the light**

**Keep you beneath the stars**

**Won't let you touch the sky**

**La na na na na na na na na na na na na X2**

**I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me**

**La na na na na na na na na na na na na X2**

**You've got every right, to a beautiful life**

**C'mon!**

**Who says?**

**Who says you're not perfect?**

**Who says you're not worth it?**

**Who says you're the only one that's hurting?**

**Trust me**

**That's the price of beauty**

**Who says you're not pretty?**

**Who says you're not beautiful?**

**Who says?**

**Who says you're not start-potential?**

**Who says you're not presidential?**

**Who says you can't be in movies? **

**Listen to me, listen to me**

**Who says you don't pass the test?**

**Who says you can't be the best?**

**Who said, who said?**

**Won't you tell me who said that?**

**Yeah, who said?**

**Who says?**

**Who says you're not perfect?**

**Who says you're not worth it?**

**Who says you're the only one that's hurting?**

**Trust me**

**That's the price of beauty**

**Who says you're not pretty?**

**Who says you're not beautiful?**

**Who says? X2**

( I wrote all that myself. MY FINGERS ARE PAINING!)

Astro complemented, ''WOW! That was awesome!"

Lily blushed and said , ''R-really? You think that?"

"OFCOURCE I DO!"

""T-thanks."

That night,

Lily said softly, ''A-Astro?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared…."

Astro said, ''It's ok. Should l turn the lights on?"

She nodded shyly.

Astro did so.

But just after sometime, Lily went to sleep, cuddled up like a little kitten beside Astro.

_Aw. I have the cutest sis ever._

So, Astro went to sleep, too.


	2. Cute

That day, when Astro returned from school,

Astro said, ''Dad, where, Lil?''

Dr. Tenma said, ''She's outside, playing, son.''

"Thanks, Dad."

When Astro went outside, he saw some bullies teasing Lily with some insects.

Lily started crying as one of them put a spider on her back.

Astro exclaimed at the sight, ''HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"ASTRO!"

After a small fight, the bullies left.

Astro turned to Lily and asked, ''You ok?"

Lily hugged Astro.

She said, ''I'm glad you came.''

Astro hugged her back.

"Sssshhhhh…"

**Me-AAAWWW!**

Back at home,

Lily wrote something while Astro finished his homework.

_Here is what she wrote—_

_My New Brother_

_Dr. Tenma has adopted me._

_And he has a son, which is my brother,_

_Astro._

_He's really nice._

_I feel safe around him._

_Sometimes, he reminds me of Chiro._

_Or Sparky._

_Thank Shuggazoom he is not like Gibby._

_Or else…_

_I have Goosebumps thinking about it._

_Hehehe._

_The End._

(Some of the story is taken from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!)

Astro asked, ''Hey, what're you writing?"

Lily hid the notebook behind her and said, ''N-nothing….."

"C'mon. Let me read it. Please?"

"No…..it's not…..nice…."

"PLEASE?"

She giggled.

"Ok." She said, and shyly handed the notebook to him.

He read it, and blushed a bit, but it faded away as he asked,

"What is Chiro, Sparky, Shuggazoom and _Gibby_?"

She replied, ''Chiro, _Sprx_ and _Gibson_ were my elder brothers…and Shugazoom is a place

where I lived….''

(This is also taken from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!)

She had tears in her eyes, but she wiped them away.

"Why don't you live with them now?"

"I got separated from them some years ago…."

"Oh."


	3. Cuter

Lily got up excitedly and said, ''HEY, GUYS, TODAY IS MY BIRTHD-"

She realized that she wasn't at her older house, with her older family.

Fortunately, Astro was asleep so he didn't hear any of it.

Later the day,

_Should l tell him?_

"A-Astro?"

"Yeah?"

"Today is….my….birthday…."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me earlier? We'll have to do so many arrangements and…A

LOT OF THINGS!" Astro said, out of control.

Lily giggled.

Astro huddled down to Dr. Tenma and told him everything.

The team decided that Astro will write "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" in the sky with some colored sprays.

Dr. Tenma wasn't worried as Astro had did it before.

So,

He said, ''Go outside, Lily. A surprise is waiting for you.''

"OK!" Lily said excitedly.

She rushed out where she saw Astro writing in the sky-

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_LOTS OF LOVE, _

_-DADDY AND ASTRO"_

As soon as he landed down,

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Astro saw some tears rolling down Lily's cheeks.

"Hey….Lil, it's ok."

"I…..got so….scared about you….." She said in a soft voice.

"It's ok, Lil. I've practiced it a million times! And I'm still here!" He said, touching his

hand.

She giggled a bit.

''But don't do it again''

''Ok, ok.'' Astro said, calming her down.


	4. CUTEST TILL NOW!

Astro and Lily had gone on a tour to a planet named Zog. That night, there was a storm. Thunder roared and lightning flashed.

Lily hugged Astro tightly.

She asked softly, "Why does the thunder roar?"

Astro quickly made up a story and said, "The lightning says something to the thunder and the thunder replies."

Lily said, "The lightning must be nasty."

''Or maybe the thunder must be grumpy.''

Lily giggled in a cute way.

Astro said, "Anyways, go to sleep.''

" l'm scared..."

"Hey, Lil, why worry? The thunder and lighting are our friends."

"So tell the thunder not to scare me!"

"Ok, ok. Hey, you, Grumpy-Grumperson! Yeah, you! Stop scaring my sister or you will get one tight hit from me on your butt!"

Lily laughed and said, "Thanks."

And they both went to sleep.

(Lily had a bad dream...)

Astro woke up to Lily's scream.

He found her crying and scared.

He said, "Lil, you ok?"

"I wanna go home..."

He replied gently, "It's alright, Lily."

"I...had a bad dream..."

"Aw, it's ok. Don't think 'bout it. Think about...Alvin and the Chipmunks!"

She giggled, again, in a cute way,

She asked, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm lucky to have a brother like you. You're so nice." She said, leaning on his chest.

He blushed slightly and said, "Well, I'm lucky too, to have a sister like you. You're so cute."

She blushed, too.

After sometime, she said, "Hey, let's play a game!"

"Ok, it's a memory game, named _What will you take on Mars_? Got it?"

"Ok!"

"So, what'll you take?"

"You!"

"Aw, thanks. I'll take myself, and you."

"Yay! So I'll take you, myself, and a kitty!"

Astro chuckled and said, "Myself, you, a kitty and a TV."

"You, myself, a kitty, a TV and a fairy."

"Myself, you, a kitty, a TV, a fairy and a video game. "

"You, me, a kitty, a TV, a fairy, a video game and a karaoke set."

"Myself, you, a kitty, a TV, a fairy, a video game, a karaoke set and a soup pack. Lily?"

She was fast asleep.

Astro gently kissed her forehead. She giggled in her sleep.

When Astro woke up, he found Lily still sleeping. She had her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, not willing to let go. His hand brushed through her cheek, which caused her to wake up.

He gently said, "Rise and shine."

She yawned a cute yawn and asked, "Are we going home today?"

He nodded.

She replied sleepily, "Yay. But I'll go home tomorrow. I'm hibernating."

And she hugged Astro, preparing to sleep.

"Hey. Looks like someone wants to be tickle-tortured!"

"NO!"

"TICKLE-TORTURE!" He said, and started tickling her.

"Astro…..STOP!...OK!" She said, between her cute 'lil laughs.

He stopped.

"You're such a meanie!" She said, and crossed her hands.

"I think someone said that I was very nice?"

"That was the past! You're not nice now!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Now go and get ready."

"Fine." She mumbled.

In the bus back to home, she was STILL angry.

"Oh, c'mon, Lil. I'm sorry!"

"No. I don't like you." She said, and crossed her hands again.

He pulled her into his lap.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"I won't unless you forgive me." He said slyly.

"Not fair!"

"All is fair in love war, and family relationships. I made it myself."

"Ok." She said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Astro said, and kissed her cute little nose.

She blushed.


End file.
